1932–33 New York Rangers season
The 1932–33 New York Rangers season was the seventh season for the team in the National Hockey League. In the regular season, the Rangers finished third in the American Division with a 23–17–8 record. New York qualified for the Stanley Cup playoffs, where the Rangers defeated the Montreal Canadiens 8–5 in the quarter-finals and the Detroit Red Wings 6-3 in the semi-finals to reach the Stanley Cup Finals for the fourth time in franchise history. In the Cup Finals, New York defeated the Toronto Maple Leafs, three games to one to win the second Stanley Cup in New York Rangers history. Regular Season Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Stanley Cup Final The Rangers, led by brothers Bill and Bun Cook on the right and left wings, respectively, and Frank Boucher at center, would defeat the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1932–33 best-of-five finals, three games to one, to win their second Stanley Cup, exacting revenge on the Leafs' "Kid line" of Busher Jackson, Joe Primeau, and Charlie Conacher. After game one, the Rangers would vacate Madison Square Garden for the circus. Bill Cook would become the first player to score a Cup-winning goal in overtime. Rookie goalie Andy Aitkenhead would post the fourth shutout by a rookie in the finals. Toronto Maple Leafs vs. New York Rangers New York wins best-of-five series 3–1. New York Rangers 1933 Stanley Cup Champions Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: || Frank Boucher * Ching Johnson, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star * Frank Boucher, Centre, NHL First Team All-Star * Bill Cook, Right Wing, NHL First Team All-Star * Lester Patrick, Coach, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions Video Action from Game 2 the 1933 Semi-finals in which the Rangers defeated the Red Wings 2-0. New York Rangers Defeat Detroit Red Wings in "Furious Hockey Game" in Stanley Cup Semifinals (1933) Arguably the most interesting NHL video of the 1930's. 1933 Finals Game 4 highlights of all periods of play including the Cup winning goal by Bill Cook in overtime. Foster Hewitt provides the play-by-play and interviews Conn Smythe, Dick Irvin, Busher Jackson, Charlie Conacher, King Clancy and Red Horner in the dressing room during the first intermission. Horner played with a broken right hand and shows Hewitt his cast and how he was able to grip his stick. Hewitt then interviews the Rangers in their dressing room in the second intermission. 1933 Stanley Cup Final , Toronto Maple Leafs - New York Rangers 4 game See Also * 1932–33 NHL season References * Rangers on Hockey Database Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:New York Rangers seasons Category:1932 in hockey Category:1933 in hockey